forever in your eyes
by Drama y Romance
Summary: La venganza es un laberinto sin salida
1. Chapter 1

forever in your eyes

Capitulo: 1

XX

Era como en todos sus sueños. Él estaba ahí, vestido como siempre de negro esperándola en el medio del ostentoso salón.

Solo en sus sueños podía darse la libertad de vivir la fantasía sin tener que molestarse en pensar sobre las obligaciones que le correspondían como una futura condesa.

Su tía Ann le había contado sobre esas responsabilidades. Respeto y obediencia principalmente eran las más importantes que ahora parecían pesar demasiado más con el tiempo de la boda cada vez más cercano.

–Se…Sebastián… –susurro con la cara apoyada en la superficie fría de la mesa.

– Si lady Elizabeth–respondió Sebastián ignorante de que Elizabeth lo llamaba en sueños.

– ¿Lady Elizabeth?

Poniéndole una mano enguantada en el hombro la hizo saltar fuera de sus sueños.

– ¿Qué pasa? –cuestiono sorprendida parpadeando un par de veces aun somnolienta.

–Bueno usted me llamo…

Sonrojada al extremo por los recuerdos de su sueño ella se enderezo completamente.

–Si… ¿dónde está Ciel?

Con las espalda recta como siempre Sebastián se quedó mirando hacia la puerta.

–Hace más de dos horas que salió a la ciudad–dijo con calma.

–Oh… ¿de verdad?

Incomoda se levantó y comenzó a deambular por la habitación extrañando al mayordomo oji rubí.

–Entonces yo supongo que me voy…

Estaba por tomar la perilla de la puerta cuando Finni entro abruptamente tirándola por poco al suelo.

– ¡Lady Elizabeth!, ¡lady Elizabeth! –llamo una y otra vez. –Tiene visitas…

– ¿Visitas? –pidió ella levantando una ceja.

–Si…un enviado de su padre…

Ampliando los ojos de repente ante la mención de su padre Elizabeth salió corriendo del despacho por las escaleras hacia el salón donde se topó con un hombre uniformado de pie junto a la chimenea.

Era el mismo que le vio a su padre antes de que el saliera de la finca Mildenfort hacia los campos de batalla, obviamente por órdenes de su majestad.

–Buen día –dijo dándose la vuelta mirándola directamente a los ojos.

–Buen…día…

Confundida continúo a mirar hacia el rostro del misterioso invitado. Él no era alguien de la confianza de su padre, eso se notaba con la primera mirada. Bien gracias a sus facciones finas podría compararlo con Sebastián quien estaba silenciosamente detrás de ella.

– ¿Es acaso la señorita Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Mildenfort? –pregunto mientras dirigía una que otra mirada burlona a Sebastián.

–Si…usted… ¿usted es enviado de mi padre…Eduwart Mildenfort?

Asintiendo una sola ves levanto la mano y le mostro la chaqueta mal techa donde Elizabeth pudo ver con gran consternación las condecoraciones que alguna vez lucio su padre.

Lentamente enfoco los ojos en los dorados de él y sintiéndose insegura de querer escuchar la respuesta lo ínsito a que continuara.

–Yo y su padre fuimos… cercanos, mi nombre es Claude Faustus… su mayordomo…

– ¿Mayordomo?, pero… ¿y mi padre?

Claude suspiro.

–Murió…

Bajando la cabeza suspiro y luego se desmayó justo en los brazos del apuesto mayordomo quien casi podía matar con la mirada que le dio al ojidorado.

XX

Ciel recién llegaba a la mancion después de una muy necesitada tarde lejos de todo el escándalo y al entrar se dio cuenta del invitado de más que tenía con Sebastián una intensa pelea de miradas.

Enserio que sintió escalofríos cuando vio los ojos que solo en una ocasión había presenciado en su máxima expresión de maldad.

–Elizabeth…

Caminando con prisa hacia su prometida Ciel envió una mirada cuestionante a su mayordomo pero él seguía pendiente de no apartar los ojos del otro hombre.

–Sebastián–llamo sorprendido.

–Ya viene el medico Sebastián–Finni dijo con una sonrisa para después saludar a su amo con el mismo entusiasmo.

– ¿Que paso? –cuestiono mejor el conde a su sirviente ya que Sebastián al parecer no reconocía su presencia.

–Lady Elizabeth se desmayó por la noticia.

Ciel seguía sin entender.

– ¿Cual noticia?

–Bueno…–titubeo Finni inseguro si debía decir lo que escucho.

–El marqués de Mildenfort murió.

Enderezando su postura Claude respondió con un gesto indiferente mientras apartaba sus ojos del otro mayordomo para ver al pequeño conde.

– ¡Que!... pero… ¿cómo?

–Un ataque enemigo… una emboscada…

Finn el único que parecía verdaderamente afectado por la noticia juntos sus manos y lanzo una exclamación horrorizada. Él no lo había conocido en persona, pero su buen corazón sufría por cada desgracia.

– ¿Mi tía lo sabe?

–La señora esta ahora siendo atendida por madame Red, ella me envió por su hija.

Ciel echo un vistazo entonces a su prima y suspiro.

–Sebastián prepara mi carruaje.

Regresando a usual perfecta fachada de hombre fiel a su contrato él asintio y llamo a Finni para que avisara a los demás siervos.

–Iré a preguntar cómo están las cosas.

Levanto su bastón y con calma ando hacia su oficina donde podía hablar tranquilamente por teléfono. Solo cuando escucho la puerta cerrada el oji rubí se volvió a enfrentar a Claude.

–¿Qué haces tú aquí?

–Nada que te interese.

Sacando un par de lentes Claude con toda la calma del mundo se los coloco sobre la nariz para después empujarlos en su respectivo lugar con un dedo.

–Ahora si me disculpas.

Camino hacia Elizabeth y la tomo en sus brazos para después caminar hacia donde supuso estaría ya listo el carruaje del conde Phantomhaive.

Su delicadeza bien era idéntica a la que usaba para dejar un plato sobre la mesa. Ella después de todo era el recipiente del alma que en todos sus siglos de existencia ambicionaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

XX

Ciel junto a Maylene y Bard no tardó en aparecer después de informarse sobre la situación de su tía. Robert, el simple mayordomo de la mancion Mildenfort le conto sobre su estado de salud.

–Ya está todo listo, vamos…

Sebastián asintio y camino detrás de su amo hacia el carruaje donde a Claude ya instalado.

XX

En la mancion Mildenfort la madre de Elizabeth después de escuchar la terrible noticia de aquel extraño hombre callo en una especie de Shock que la mantenía inconsciente en la cama.

Madam red como una doctora buscaba hacerla volver de ese sueño con todo tipo de remedios que se le podían ocurrir. Pero al final era inútil.

–Ya no sé qué más hacer–dijo suspirando con resignación desechando las sales que Grell le trajo hace apenas unas horas. –Simplemente es como si prefiriera dormir

Grell a su lado aprovecho que eran los únicos en la habitación para poder actuar tal y como era.

–Bien podría estar muerta.

Madam red fruncido el ceño ante el comentario.

–Señora ya han llegado–dijo Robert entrando de repente.

–Qué bueno…

Salieron hacia la entrada donde el grupo ya había pasado hacia el interior. Pero la sorpresa fue la aparición de aquel mismo hombre que trajo esa mala noticia…Claude Faustus…

XX


	2. Chapter 2

_**Forever in your Eyes **_

_**Capitulo**__**: 2**_

_**XX**_

_**Elizabeth pov:**_

Todo era un bosque negro y gris, con ramas entrelazadas igual que una tela de araña. Miles de cenizas caían como nieve sobre mis manos que poco a poco se alzaron para tocar esa cosa sobre mi cabeza.

"_Una telaraña como velo de novia en tu rostro"_

La realidad volvió aplastante. Un mal recuerdo, una noticia atroz y un suceso que me negaba a aceptar.

"_Un deseo que juega en tu mente"_

Mi padre estaba muerto por culpa de la reina y su ideal ridículo de un futuro sin mancha. Él quería ser como su sobrino, como Ciel, un perro guardián más.

"_Amor…poder… riqueza… venganza…"_

De la nada una silueta parecía reír de mis pensamientos inocentes sobre mi primo. Acaso el ya no era ese niño dulce y honesto que prometía ver por su familia cuando tomara el lugar de su padre.

–Un deseo…cualquier cosa…

Una parte de mi mente ingenuamente considero la probabilidad de pedir que mi padre volviera a la vida. Pero solamente recibí otra risa de parte de esa sombra.

– ¿La vida del conde Phantomhaive?

_Fin pov._

Levantándose como un resorte asusto a madam Red y a Grell que grito sorprendido.

–Elizabeth…

Girándose lentamente estuvo aliviada de ver la luz y a su tía en vez de esa…cosa.

– Tía Ann…

No pudo más e hizo lo único que podía hacer en este momento. Lloro como no lo había hecho antes mientras su tía le contaba lo sucedido con su madre.

XX

En el salón Ciel como el único capacitado para manejar esta situación _**(según él)**_ se dedicó a interrogar a Claude que con todo y su expresión sin emoción le hablo de cada detalle de su reunión con Eduwart Mildenfort. Exceptuando la parte de su contrato.

No habría funeral, solo un sentido homenaje para su querido tío. En el cementerio junto a la tumba de sus padres sepultarían la medalla y el uniforme que él ojidorado tuvo la consideración de traer con él.

En cuanto a la madre de Elizabeth. Ella se quedó en el mismo estado inanimado sin dar señal de vida.

Solo Elizabeth se mantuvo fuerte en el funeral con la mente vagando en sus pasadas pesadillas con Ciel a su lado casi a regañadientes.

Una noche después de prepararse para dormir se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo del baño. En su rostro estaban claras las señas de que algo había cambiado, era como si algo terminara de romperse con la muerte de su padre y la coma de su madre.

–Lady Elizabeth–llamo Sebastián tocando a la puerta en su papel como su siervo prestado por su primo. – ¿Está todo bien?

Antes habría respondido inmediatamente, pero ahora solo se quedó mirando el reflejo de la puerta atraves del espejo.

– ¿Lady Elizabeth?

Estiro su mano y casi juro ver ese mismo bosque ahora que estaba despierta. Las cenizas acumuladas en el suelo parecían tan cómodas en este momento, podría dormir hay y olvidar.

"_Decirlo basta_"

– ¿Qué cosa?

"_Su deseo_"

– ¿Un deseo?

"_Amor…poder…dinero…venganza…"_

– ¿Venganza? , ¿De quién?

–Ciel Phantomhaive–Claude dijo saliendo de la nada ahora vestido de negro y gris con un par de gafas de montura delgada de plata.

–El culpable de que su familia se destruyera.

Poco a poco le puso sus manos enguantadas en blanco sobre sus hombros.

–Quien siempre los rechazo y vio como barro adherido a su buen apellido.

Su voz lejos de hipnotizarla como se esperaría, le abrió los ojos e hizo que se diera cuenta de las veces que Ciel se comportó tal y como él lo describía. Todo encajaba ahora que lo meditaba razonablemente. Si su padre no hubiera estado buscando agradar a la reina para llegar a estar al nivel de los Phantomhaive, el estaría vivo y su madre estaría bien.

–Solo dígalo…

Suspiro y se dio cuenta de verdad sobre lo que ofrecía este hombre, ¿pero a cambio de qué?

–Quiero.

–Quiero…vengarme…–repitió complementando lo que Claude comenzó –Vengar el sufrimiento de mi familia con…con la muerte de mi primo el conde Ciel Phantomhaive…

Sebastián al otro lado de la puerta se cansó de esperar y tomo la perilla de la puerta. Pero lo que sintió al otro lado de la puerta fue el aplastante contrato por finalizar.

Había llegado tarde y Claude se había salido con la suya. Había cerrado el contrato y si era como se lo estaba imaginando, una gran pelea épica estaba por comenzar. Con una inocente victima en el medio. Justo como antes de que estuviera condenado a vagar atado a un mortal.

XX

Grell había aprovechado su tiempo libre para revisar sus registros. Algo muy raro si se tenía en cuenta las veces que William lo reprendió por no tener organizados sus notas; William T Spears era un maniático del orden que lo asediaba con continuos recordatorios para poner en orden cada hoja de sus gruesos libros de almas.

Fue cuando estaba por la letra "E" que se dio cuenta que el nombre de cierta niña se había borrado de un momento a otro.

Levanto una ceja acaso ese hombre había hecho su movimiento. Rio al pensar en la posible reacción de Sebastián.

XX

Claude abrió sus ojos color oro cuando la cortina de la habitación que le asigno su nueva ama se agito con la briza de la ventana abierta.

–Solo por ver tu expresión bien valió el desperdicio de energía.

En las paredes de tapiz lleno de orquídeas blancas las alas corruptas proyectaron su sombra. La imagen original del diabólico mayordomo, solo añadió un bono a la balanza.

–Que Michaellis, ¿te quedaste sin palabras?

Los ojos color rubí se estrecharon peligrosamente y las garras de la bestia temblaban por la anticipación. Estaba tan cerca que podía sacar su corazón con una firme estocada.

–Oh, lo siento…Sebastián…

Claude se puso de pie orgulloso y arrogante. Disfrutaba tanto burlándose de su rival.

–Perdiste, la perdiste al final–susurro entornando sus ojos deleitándose por el inminente triunfo–Pero no te preocupes, seré generoso cuando termine.

Camino hacia la puerta y empujo.

–Después de todo un mayordomo limpia el desastre que queda en la mesa después de comer.

Sus colmillos largos y afilados apretaron la capa suave de piel hasta que una línea roja de sangre oscura se deslizo por su barbilla. El sabor desabrido de su propia sangre le provoco nauseas.

Pero nada podría hacer para mejorar la sensación de derrota.

XX

Ciel en su estudio leía uno de esos libros interesantes que tomo de la impresionante biblioteca de la reina en su última visita al palacio. "Angel and demon", un título que no esperaba ver en los estantes de su majestad.

–Joven amo.

Apartando los ojos del elaborado dibujo de un Angel de alas doradas enfoco a su ama de llaves.

–La cena ya está lista.

Ciel asintio y Maylene empujo con cuidado el carrito con las viandas humeantes y carbonizadas.

–Sebastián, ¿dónde está? –cuestiono asustado por el estado de sus alimentos.

–En la mancion Mildenfort, usted lo envió para cuidar de lady Elizabeth.

Suspiro.

–Es verdad…

Dio un vistazo al reloj de péndulo era ya tarde y se moría por comer algo de verdad comestible.

–Puedes retirarte, yo me encargo.

Indecisa Maylene asintio y salió del despacho del conde. Ciel al estar solo miro hacia la ventana y ordeno a su mayordomo, que apareciera de una buena vez.

El no tardo ni lo que la nube en ocultar el sol. Salto por la ventana y se irguió frente a su escritorio. Ciel arqueo una ceja, él estaba furioso; con el ansia espeluznante de venganza.

–Llamo.

Perdiendo el hilo del asunto Ciel negó. La manera en que miraba lo intimido mucho.

–Bueno entonces me retiro.

Sebastián salió sin decir nada más y Ciel tuvo que conformase con solamente el té.

XX

Callo la noche y las luces en la mancion Phantomhaive estaban casi apagadas. Maylene iba de cuarto en cuarto apagando las lámparas hasta que al final del pasillo se encontró con el resplandor luminoso saliendo por la puerta entreabierta.

Lo raro era que esa habitación era donde Sebastián dormía. Él no acostumbraba tener la luz encendida hasta altas horas de la noche.

Curiosa como otras veces se acercó con cautela para espiar al apuesto mayordomo. Casi tiene un ataque al corazón cuando lo vio sin camisa de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo entero.

Una marca oscura ajena al tatuaje de su mano resplandecía gracias a su piel pálida. Era curioso que tuviera el mismo dibujo que el joven amo estaba admirando.


End file.
